No Plans - We're Diving Head First
by ahsahsahs
Summary: Zelena had his heart. Emma had to do it. She had no choice. But the consequences of that choice haunted her far too much.


"Killian," she begged. He kept walking towards her. As he stepped forward, she stepped back. She kept walking until her back came into contact with the wooden walls of the abandoned farmhouse. "Killian, please," her voice shattered.

"He can't hear you darling," a poof of that all too familiar green smoke appeared, and the witch emerged from behind it. "Technically," she grinned, "he can hear you – he just can't control himself." The smile broadened as she pulled something out from underneath her cloak.

It was his heart.

His battered heart. It was black at many places, while at the same time still glowing red at others.

"_I _control him."

"_No_," she whispered under her breath.

"_Stop,_" Zelena ordered, immediately making Killian stop in his tracks, turn around, and retreat to her side. "You see, Emma, you should've trusted him – helped him. But instead, you shunned him away," she jeered, "- like you've always done."

"_How did you get his heart_?" Emma demanded. There was no way that Emma had pushed him into letting Zelena take his heart. _But then again_, she countered herself, _maybe he couldn't take it anymore._

"It was pretty easy," she began. "You see, once you accused him of not being on your side, he was pretty broken – well that was how he was when he came to me," Zelena explained.

He came to her? _No._ Emma searched his eyes, hoping there was still a part of him in there that could tell her otherwise – that could tell her this wasn't true. Zelena seemed to notice this.

"Now, darling, it wasn't like that – quite the contrary actually." Emma was scared, to say the least. She knew she couldn't use her magic. It would only make Zelena disappear – along with Killian's heart. _Where were David and Regina? _She had tipped them off over 15 minutes ago, and they still weren't here.

"He had tried to get rid of me himself, a futile attempt really," Zelena scoffed arrogantly. "He was foolish to think that _he _– a lowly pirate – could defeat me – The Wicked Witch," she cackled triumphantly. "It was pretty easy from there," she continued.

"What I don't get, Emma," she started in a taunting voice, "is why you haven't taken this one for a spin. I must say, he's quite –" she ran her hand up and down his chest, his body tensing over the sudden contact, shooting a tinge of jealousy as well as disgust through Emma, "… delicious," she finally concluded, her tongue licking her bottom lip seductively.

"You- you _touched _him?" she yelled out, anger boiling out of her.

"Well," she drawled out slowly, "all I had to do was ask," lifting his heart up slightly to show Emma. "You should've taken him when you could've, darling."

"_What do you want_, _Zelena_?" Emma hissed out, trying to keep her cool and she shuffled from the spot.

"Kiss him," she stated simply. "That's all you have to do, and I'll give up my toy," she slid her hand up and down his arm this time. "Kiss him – and the pirate, _and his heart_," she added, "will go back to you."

'_Back'. _It wasn't as if Killian _or _his heart belonged to Emma. He couldn't love her – especially not now. Especially not with all she had done to him. But they did.

His heart _did_ belong to her. As did hers belong to him.

Unfortunately, no kiss or no gentle touch would awake him from this spell that Zelena had put him under.

And then, he was walking towards her again. Each step he took seemed hesitant – as though there was a part of him fighting back. As he got closer, Emma there was only one way to get out of this. _Oh God, _she's going to hate herself so much for this.

"I'm sorry, Killian," she choked out as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. She saw him close his eyes, understanding what she meant, as to accept what was to happen to him.

"_Kiss her, you fool!_" Zelena demanded, but he still managed to fight back, slowing down his steps as he approached Emma.

She _had _to be selfish – Killian would understand. _She had to do this; there was no other choice. _She kept trying to convince herself that it would be okay, but she knew it wouldn't.

She closed her eyes, her fists clenched together in concentration, as she summoned every ounce of magic from inside of her and suddenly, a flash of white light appeared, the sound of stinging hitting Zelena hard as she screamed in agony. But she wasn't the only one who was screaming. Killian was yelling out in pain as well. Emma saw how Zelena's hand tightened around his heart as she writhed in pain.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me, Emma Swan!" she yelled before vanishing into thin air, a cloud of green mist surrounding where her body used to be.

Killian dropped to the floor at that exact moment, but Emma was fast enough to get to his side and cushion his head with her hand.

She laid his head on her lap as she stroked his hair, as she heard a repetition of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," in the air, only later registering it to come from her own mouth.

_Finally_, David and Regina arrived – only to be met with an unconscious Killian and a broken Emma. As they rushed to the pair's side, Killian's body squirmed in pain and he screamed out. Emma knew exactly that the witch was squeezing his heart from wherever the hell she was.

"We- we have to get him back to the loft," Emma tried to sound strong, but her voice was too shaky to keep up with the act. "She- she can't control him from there right? It's protected, _right?_" She stared up at David and Regina, both of whom had no idea what to say, much less do. They simply stood awkwardly over her. "_Do something, goddamnit!_" Emma yelled, letting her emotions control her.

Only then did David reach down to help pull the lifeless body of Killian up, his eyes seeking Regina's for help. Immediately, Regina moved over to the opposite side of David, placing Killian's arm over her shoulder as David mimicked her, sharing Killian's weight between the two of them.

"Come on, Emma. We have to get him back," Regina turned her head to Emma, attempting to make her voice sound as comforting as she could manage. "He- he's getting cold." Emma obeyed quietly, standing up and trailing behind them slowly.

The whole ride back, Emma had broken down. She kept on repeating the same four words as she sat curled up in a ball, her knees pulled up to her chest, while she stared at the unconscious figure of Killian.

"It's my fault, it's my fault."

David and Regina could only share concerned looks at each other, not knowing what to do or how to console her.

Once they arrived, David supported Killian, while Regina managed to coax Emma out from the car after some persuading. With Regina's comforting arms around her, Emma finally managed to make it up the stairs without breaking down, only to do exactly that the moment they entered the loft when she saw him lying motionless on the couch.

David and Regina were hovering around him, thinking of something to come up with. She saw them whispering about something she couldn't be bothered to listen in to. It was only when David spoke up did she refocus her attention on the situation surrounding Killian.

"We have to move him to a bed," he suggested, as Emma nodded her head in agreement, offering up her bed. "We- uh- also have to cuff him up."

Emma's ears immediately perked up at this. "_No_."

"She has his heart, Emma!" David tried reasoning with her, but she wouldn't hear it. "She can control him and God knows what she could put him up to. _Think about Henry_." That did it. Finally, she gave in. She offered to help carry him up the stairs, and it was only then when she realised how badly she was shaking. Regina simply stepped in and repeated what they'd done earlier, making their way up the stairs and into her room.

Once they plopped him onto the bed, David pulled out his handcuffs and locked his hand to the bed, while Regina simultaneously unclicked his hook from its brace.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow appeared, rushing to her side – her hands immediately wrapped around Emma, trying to stop her shaking.

"She- she touched him," Emma said, her eyes staring straight at Killian's figure.

"What do you-?"

"She has his heart and she took _advantage _of him," she stated blandly, cutting her mother off – her voice lowered at the word.

"Oh, darling, you can't blame him-"

_Blame him?_ Wasn't Snow White supposed to be perceptive? She didn't _blame _him _at all! _

"The only person there is to blame is Zelena," she snapped, shrugging out of Snow's grip coldly, turning herself to face away from the scene. "And I'm going to kill her – tonight."

"We need a plan first!" she heard David and Regina protest at the same time.

She snapped her head back, her eyes were filled with rage and anger. "I'm done planning. All my plans failed. So I'm diving head first."

All three of them looked too scared to argue, so they remained silent.

"So, it's either the two of you come with me, or I go in alone. _Either way_, I'm killing the bitch tonight," her eyes flickered to Killian.

Cautiously, she stepped towards him, sitting by the bed next to him, running her hand through his hair again – not caring about the crowd surrounding her. She leaned forward and whispered a last 'I'm sorry' in his ear, before kissing him lightly on the forehead. She could feel their eyes on her back, but she couldn't care less.

Abruptly, she stood up, marching out with a sudden boost of confidence in her. She glanced back at the frozen figures of the people in her room, waiting for her next move.

"Let's kill the bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Should I keep this as a one-shot or add another chapter? Suggestions please! :)**


End file.
